


Jealousy

by Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Clueless Eren, Eren Is a Little Shit, Hange Always Ships It, Hange Zoë Ships It, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Jean Kirstein, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealousy, M/M, No age gap, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Principal Erwin Smith, Suggestive Themes, Teacher Hange Zoë, so much pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop/pseuds/Vladimir_Kalblood_Winthrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a crush on Jean. But, as we all know, Eren is a clueless little shit and has no idea how to get Jean to like him, so in a stroke of genius, he decides to have his best friend, Levi, pretend to be his boyfriend in order to make Jean jealous. Little does he know that the one he's really making jealous is Levi himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from Love and Lust, so this little friend just kinda appeared on my computer. I'll probably continue it, but it is a background project for now as I continue working on Love and Lust.

“Levi, come on! It’s the only way!” Eren groaned into the phone. He was sprawled out on his bed, phone in one hand, bag of chips in the other. The door to his bedroom was locked and the lights were off (Eren was way to lazy to stand up and turn them on) but the room was still bright, sunlight streaming in from the large window opposite the bed. There were clothes, both clean and dirty, littering the floor and you couldn’t even see the wood of Eren’s desk because there were so many papers cluttering it up.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Eren,” Levi said softly. “It’ll probably just make things worse.”

“No way!” Eren insisted, gesticulating wildly with the bag of chips, despite being alone in his room. “You’ve gotta help me man! You’re the only one that it would be believable anyways.”

Levi sucked in a breath on the other side of the phone. “Eren, I really think this is a bad idea.”

“Leeeeeevvvvvviiiiii,” Eren whined. “Please? I’d be totally in your debt!”

Levi sighed into the receiver. “Fine.”

“Yes! Thank you so much Levi ohmygod you’re the best I’ll be over in an hour, kay?” Eren ended the call and tossed his phone onto the nightstand, grinning stupidly at the ceiling.

 _This is gonna be awesome!_ He thought.

 

An hour later, Eren trotted across the street and pounded on Levi’s door impatiently. His mother answered the door and smiled brightly.

“Afternoon, Eren. Are you here to see Levi?”

“Hi, Mrs. Ackerman! Yeah, I told him I’d be over, so he better not be sleeping or something.”

Kuchel laughed. “He’s upstairs in his room right now.”

“Thanks Mrs. Ackerman!” Eren said before rushing into the house and up the stairs. He threw open the door to Levi’s room without even bothering to knock, but Levi had heard Eren talking to his mom, so he was prepared for Eren’s usual rambunctious behavior.

“Levi!” Eren greeted happily, closing the door behind him and slipping off his shoes. He had known Levi long enough to know that it was not a good idea to leave a mess in his presence. Levi scowled at Eren, using a delicate, pale hand to brush his bangs out of his face, revealing his piercing silver, narrowed eyes. Eren, however, knew that Levi wasn’t actually mad at him; that was just his face.

“Hi Eren,” Levi sighed, looking away from Eren and instead focusing on a nonexistent speck of dirt on his fingernail. “Remind me again why I agreed to this?”

“Because it’s the best idea ever!” Eren cried. Levi rolled his eyes.

“I still think it’s stupid.”

“Of course you do. You think everything is stupid. But I’m sure it’ll work. As soon as Jean sees me all snuggled up with you, he’ll realize how much he wants me!”

“So how exactly do you plan on doing this?” Levi asked tiredly.

“Well, I was thinking that we could announce to our friends on Monday that we’ve been dating for a week or so and that we’re ready to go public or whatever. They’ll probably believe it cause we pretty much spend all of our time together anyways. Then, we just have to do coupley things in front of them for a couple more weeks, then have some sort of dramatic break up (but remain friends afterward of course), and Jean will come to the rescue to comfort me, fall in love with me, and sweep me off of my feet!”

“What exactly do you mean by ‘coupley things?’” Levi asked tensely.

“You know, holding hands, sharing secret smiles, kissing-”

“Kissing?!” Levi yelped.

“Obviously,” Eren said. “We’ve gotta make this believable. It’s the only way we can make Jean jealous.”

“But-I-we” Levi spluttered, cheeks heating up. He took a deep breath. “We can’t just _kiss_!”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing, neither of us even, like, know how to kiss, but also, isn’t that just, y’know… weird?”

“First of all, it’s not weird at all. People get drunk and kiss their best friends all the time. And second, that’s why I’m here right now! We’ll have to practice kissing!”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Practice? What the hell, Eren? You came over here so we could practice fake kissing?!”

“Not fake kissing,” Eren assured him. “Real kissing.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Brat,” he muttered affectionately. Eren smiled.

“You’ll help me, right?” Levi made the mistake of looking Eren in the eye, and his friend looked so desperate and hopeful, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

“Fine…”

Eren through his arms around Levi and squeezed him tightly while Levi desperately clawed at Eren’s arms, trying to throw the taller boy off of him. Finally, Eren released his struggling friend, laughing hysterically at the panicked expression on Levi’s face.

“All right,” Eren wheezed, trying to control his laughter. “You ready?”

“Not really,” Levi grunted, but Eren only smiled. He sat down in Levi’s bed next to the raven and turned to face him. Levi tried to control his breathing.

 _Calm down, Levi_ , he thought. _This isn’t real. He’s not actually kissing you. Don’t do this to yourself_. But he couldn’t help it. Levi had been dreaming about Eren’s lips for years, wondering how they would feel against his own, whether or not he would try to dominate Levi (as if!) and what kinds of sounds Levi would be able to draw out of him. To him, this wasn’t just a practice kiss.

Eren leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between the two of them.

“Wait!” Levi cried. Eren halted immediately, concern evident in his expression.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked.

“No-no it’s not that,” Levi said. “Just, well, don’t keep your eyes open. It’s weird.” Eren laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry,” he chuckled. “I’m not really sure what I’m doing.”

“I could tell,” Levi deadpanned, grateful for his ability to appear impassive regardless of the amount of emotional turmoil going in within him. “And also, tilt your head to the side a little bit. Otherwise, we’re just going to hit each others’ noses.”

Eren nodded and began leaning in again, this time, shutting his eyes, and Levi found his own eyes slipping shut as well as Eren got closer to him. Soon, their lips were almost touching. Eren hesitated, his light breaths fluttering against Levi’s mouth and finally, Levi couldn’t wait any longer and he closed the distance between them, crushing their lips together. Eren jolted in surprise before pressing his lips back against Levi’s.

 _It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real_ , Levi thought to himself again and again, but his body refused to listen to his brain as electricity pumped through him from Eren’s lips. He growled softly into the kiss and bit down slightly on Eren’s lip. The brunette gasped in surprise, giving Levi a chance to slip his tongue into Eren’s mouth, probing the warm cavern with his tongue, memorizing every corner. Eren moaned around Levi’s tongue, pushing his own tongue against Levi’s, and Levi’s entire body physically shook with the sensation. It was just too good.

 _I have to stop; this isn’t real!_ Finally, Levi seemed to reconnect with his brain, and he quickly pulled away from Eren, panting. Eren opened his eyes slowly, licking his lips as he tried to catch his breath. Levi refused to look at him, instead looking down at his hands.

“Damn, Levi, that was…” Eren trailed off, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “I think I got a little carried away with that.”

“Don’t apologize,” Levi said softly, finally looking up to meet Eren’s gaze. The brunette was panting heavily and his cheeks were stained bright pink. Levi wanted nothing more than to claim his mouth again and again, but he forced himself to remain mature. “You said you wanted it realistic, so I gave you realistic.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t mean to, like, _moan_ like that!” Eren cried, his voice high pitched with mortification.

Levi looked away again, trying to will the sound of Eren moaning into his mouth out of his head. “It’s fine,” he said, and thanked whatever higher powers there might be that his voice didn’t shake. “It was just your bodies natural response. Sorry if I went to far.”

“No, not at all!” Eren said quickly. “I asked you to make it real. I guess I just didn’t expect… well, I dunno what I expected!”

“Eren, calm down,” Levi said. “We’ll make it, er, less real at school tomorrow.”

“Right,” Eren agreed. There was another beat of awkward silence before Eren suddenly stood and said, “Let’s play Kill The Giants!” before rushing across Levi’s room and pulling out Levi’s gaming laptop. Levi rolled his eyes before getting up and following Eren to the computer.

 

That night, Levi tossed and turned restlessly in his bed.

_Damn it, Eren, why do you have to be so clueless? Can’t you see that I love you?_


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reminisces his memories with Eren.

The next morning, Eren trotted across the street and rode to school with Levi. As soon as they were near enough to the school that people might see them, Eren slipped his hand into Levi’s, causing Levi’s breath to hitch. Eren’s hand was so soft and warm; he just wanted to hold it forever.

 _Damn it, pull yourself together_ , Levi thought. _Your not a sappy shit._

“Sorry,” Eren muttered to Levi. “I just wanna make sure this seems believable. I know you don’t like physical contact, though, so if it’s too much, just let me know.” Levi smiled slightly before he realized what he had done and quickly shifted his face back to one of disinterest.

The stupid brat always seemed to do this too him. When he was around Eren, he was a completely different person. Usually, he was cold and unapproachable, but with Eren, he was actually pretty open. Of course, it hadn’t always been like that, but Eren was a little shit when they were younger (and even still), and had forced himself into Levi’s life.

 

When Levi was in seventh grade, his parents had gotten a divorce. It had been messy and stressful, and had left Levi even more closed off than ever.

“Levi,” Kuchel said to him one evening. Levi was in his bedroom, curled up in a ball and trying to drown out the sound of his parent’s fighting yet again. When he heard his mother’s voice, however, he looked up. Even at just thirteen years old, Levi was almost constantly scowling.

“Hi, Mom,” he mumbled. Kuchel walked further into the room, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the bed, taking Levi into her arms and kissing the top of his head.

“I want to take you away from here,” Kuchel said. Levi looked up, searching his mother’s eyes. She looked exhausted, and her expression only barely concealing her misery.

“Of course, Mom,” Levi said. He didn’t want her to have to worry about him as well as everything else that was going on. So he pushed his own misery away, promising himself that he would be strong for his mother.

 

Half way through seventh grade, Levi and Kuchel left the home they had known for so long and bought a new house in the nearby city of Shiganshina. Levi hated the city. It was so bright and colorful; it was always sunny; all of the people constantly smiled. It was enraging.

The day after he and his mother moved into their new home, Levi woke up bright and early to go to his new school. He didn’t remember much about that morning, but there was one thing that he would never forget. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a boy who looked to be just about the same age as him. The boy had golden tan skin, messy brown hair, and vibrant blue green eyes. He had a few scrapes and bruises on his knees, and he was smiling way too happily for a kid at six in the morning right before school.

“I’m Eren!” the boy had chirped cheerfully, extending a hand. “I’m your new neighbor and my mom told me that we go to the same school!”

Levi regarded the boy’s extended hand, but refused to shake it. How did he know that the brat didn’t have some sort of disease? Instead, he looked at the boy for another moment before walking past him and down the path toward his new school. Instead of getting angry or discouraged, the boy simply grinned, running to catch up with Levi. He tried to strike up conversation for a few more minutes, but when he had concluded that Levi had no interest in talking, switched over to simply humming pleasantly. Levi did not say a single word to him the entire time.

At the end of the day, Eren waited for Levi to leave his last class before happily walking back home with him. He spent the entire walk telling Levi about himself, his day, his dreams, anything really, but didn’t once asked Levi anything. He just let Levi stay silent and chatted aimlessly.

The next day, the same thing happened. Eren met up with Levi before and after school, chatting and humming. The routine continued for several months, Eren acting his usual friendly self and Levi staying silent. He never once said a word to Eren.

The, one morning, about four months after Levi had moved to Shiganshina, Eren did not show up at Levi’s house in the morning. Levi waited a good twenty minutes in front of his driveway before getting fed up and stomping across the street to Eren’s house. He pounded on the door, scowling. A tall, tan woman with Eren’s eyes and a warm smile answered the door.

“Oh, you’re Levi, Kuchel’s boy, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi demanded. She chuckled at the boy’s cross behavior.

“Why, Eren managed to catch himself a cold. The silly boy needs to remember to bring a scarf on these colder days! He’s sleeping right now, but I’m sure he’d be really happy to see you after school today.”

“Okay,” Levi said, before turning and marching to school by himself. That afternoon, he knocked on Eren’s door again.

“Hi, Levi!” Carla responded. “Eren’s upstairs in his room if you want to see him.”

Levi simply nodded and walked past her, plodding up the stairs until he found Eren’s bedroom. The door was cracked so Levi just let himself right in. Eren was lying in his bed, head propped up on several pillows with a pen in his hand. He was doodling absently in a small sketchbook. He looked up when he heard his door open and his face broke out into a shit-eating grin when he saw Levi scowling at him from the other end of the room.

“I brought you your homework,” Levi mumbled awkwardly.

“Thanks Levi!” Eren cried, still happy as ever. “Sorry I couldn’t walk with you today.”

“You should be,” Levi grumbled, and Eren laughed. Levi stayed at Eren’s house for several hours that night, explaining what he had missed in school, helping him with his homework, and eventually just hanging out and playing video games. At some point that evening, Eren fell asleep on Levi’s shoulder, and Levi could not help but to notice how beautiful the brat looked, peacefully slumbering next to him.

After that day, Eren and Levi had become closer than ever. Levi slowly began letting Eren into himself, confiding his true feelings in Eren while still staying strong for his mother at home. Whenever he was feeling stressed, he could always go across the street to the Jaeger’s. He felt safe with Eren. And slowly, he found himself falling in love with the bright eyes brat. He had never confessed his feelings to Eren. He didn’t want to sacrifice their friendship, which meant so much to Levi, simply because it wasn’t enough for him. But it was fine. He still spent a lot of time with Eren, and he was still happy when he was with Eren. He did not need anything more.

The only hard thing was when Eren talked about other boys that he liked. Eren had briefly liked a boy named Reiner, and it had taken all of Levi’s strength not to beat Reiner up whenever he saw him in the halls. Fortunately, that little crush had been short lived. But then, at the end of their sophomore year, Eren had noticed another boy by the name of Jean Kirstein. Honestly, Levi wasn’t really sure what Eren saw in the boy. Jean was funny looking with weird, two-toned hair and a long face that looked like a horse. He was kind of an asshole and could be overdramatic at times. But Levi refused to let Eren know any of this. He forced himself to be a supportive friend and just hoped it would go away. But it hadn’t. Eren had continued pining over Jean all summer, and then finally, a month or so into their junior year, had decided to try to make a move on Jean. But, unlike a normal person, Eren had no idea how to catch Jean’s attention, so of course, he had dragged Levi into his plan, and now Levi was trapped in probably the worst situation of his life.

 

“It’s okay, brat,” Levi said, allowing Eren to continue holding his hand. “I understand that it’s just for the act.” Eren beamed.

“So as soon as we get to school, we have to gather up all of our friends and tell that that we are dating.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Levi responded.


	3. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ereri, the new power couple… or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a random chapter that I wrote to avoid doing my homework!

Eren and Levi made their way onto campus, hand in hand, Levi scowling and Eren grinning from ear to ear. Soon enough, the two of them made it to the run-down picnic table that their group hung out at before class and at lunch. So far, only Connie and Sasha had arrived.

            “Hey guys!” Eren greeted cheerfully.

            “Yo, Eren, what’s up?” Connie exclaimed turning away from Sasha before his eyes widened in shock. “U-u-ummm. Eren?”

            “What’s wrong, babe?” Sasha asked Connie, not bothering to look up from her pizza. As people walked by the table, some gave her strange looks, but none of Eren’s group even batted an eye. They were used to Sasha showing up to school with full meals as a “pre-academic warm-up,” as she liked to call it.

            “I-it’s Eren…” Connie said stupidly. “H-he’s… and Levi… but they…”

            Before he could continue, however, another voice interrupted him.

            “You guys will never believe what Krista said- What the hell?” Eren inhaled sharply as none other than Jean Kirstein approached the four of them from behind.

            _Here we go,_ Eren thought, trying to remain calm. Levi grimaced slightly. Eren blushed, reminding himself to apologize to Levi for his sweaty hands later. He couldn’t help it though. He was nervous.

            _Come on, Eren, pull it together!_ He thought. _This isn’t like you. You never get nervous! Alright, deep breaths. Time to give Jean—I mean everyone… — a show!_

            Eren spun around to face the taller male, dragging Levi around with him.

            “Hey Jean!” he chirped, just a little bit too quickly. Jean narrowed his eyes slightly. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you guys. Me and Levi are dating!”

            Jean’s eyes widened. “I- but- since when?!”

            Eren looked down, trying to appear embarrassed as he admitted, “Well, to be completely honest, it’s been almost three weeks now…”

            “Wow, congrats man!” Connie said, thumping Eren on the back after recovering from his initial shock.

            “We all knew it was bound to happen soon,” Sasha teased playfully, grinning widely at the new couple.

            “Er, yeah, congrats…” Jean mumbled, forcing a smile onto his face. “Um, I should probably go. I have to… ask Mr. Pixis a question… about… math…”

            Levi’s eyes narrowed, but Eren was oblivious to his “boyfriend’s” discomfort.

            “Alrighty, Jean. See you at lunch!”

            “Right-o,” Jean said before awkwardly shuffling away. Levi’s eyes remained trained on the boy’s retreating figure while Eren, Connie, and Sasha joked about something or another. Jean turned slightly to face Levi, regarding him with a cold stare before turning on his heels and continuing away.

 

            Eren and Levi separated once the first bell rang, Eren planting a quick, chaste kiss on Levi’s forehead while the shorter boy rolled his eyes.

            “Get to class, brat-er-babe?” Eren chuckled.

            “Don’t overdo it, Levi,” he giggled. “I don’t think you’d call me babe even if we had been dating for two years and had hot animal sex every night.”

            Levi swallowed, closing his eyes to try to erase that image from his head.

            “Oh my god, Levi are you _blushing_?!” Eren squealed, poking Levi’s cheeks playfully. The image had not left his head.

            “Shut up,” Levi mumbled, shoving him away. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

            “Bye _babe_ ,” Eren said, smirking as Levi stalked away.

 

            As usual, Levi was the first to enter the biology classroom.

            “LLLEEEEEVVVVVIIIIII!!!!!!” Hanji shrieked as he walked into the room.

            “Can it, glasses,” Levi snapped.

            “Ugghh, but I haven’t seen you since Friiiiddaaaayyyy,” she whined.

            “That is how often most teachers see their students,” Levi replied, setting his backpack down on his desk in the center of the classroom. “You know, just on schooldays. In school.”

            “Aww, shorty, you’re no fun! You know I don’t count!”

            “You’re right; I doubt anyone in his right mind would consider you a teacher,” he quipped.

            “You know what I meant! Come on, does the four years of friendship before you started high school count for nothing?!” she complained.

            “I don’t know where you got the idea that we were friends, but I suppose knowing the teacher is better than having to sleep with him,” Levi admitted. Hanji cackled madly as Levi rolled his eyes at his eccentric teacher/friend. Although Levi’s and Hanji’s relationship was probably not the most appropriate student/teacher relationship, the two had known each other since Levi was in elementary school, and while Levi had always been mature for his age, Hanji had always been childish for her age, so somehow Hanji had managed to latch herself on to the sullen little fifth grader. Anyways, Hanji was extremely young for a teacher- only twenty-one years old- so she was pretty friendly with most of the students. Since Levi was so crabby even with her, nobody but Eren really ever noticed that Hanji preferred Levi to the other students. Of course, Eren, being Levi’s closest friend, could read Levi like an open book ( _except about that one thing!_ Levi though bitterly), so he noticed immediately, but that was beside the point.

            Soon, more students began filing into the room and Hanji retreated to her desk to set up an ominous looking tank for whatever insane plan she had for today. About two minutes before class started, Jean strutted into the room and plopped down in his seat directly behind Levi’s. Levi didn’t even have to turn to know that the dumb, horse faced boy had arrived. The stupid kid wore leather boots every day that clicked annoyingly with every step he took.

            “ _Levi_ ,” Jean whispered. Levi made a point of ignoring the boy, opting instead to carefully sharpen his pencil for the day. “Hey, Levi!” Jean said again, this time poking the back of Levi’s head. Levi spun around, eyes narrowed in disgust as he smacked Jean’s hand away from him.

            “Don’t touch me with your filthy hand,” he snarled. “I might get dirty.”

            Jean paled, scooting further away from Levi. He smirked inwardly at how easily he could scare his classmate.

            “Jesus man, no need to be like that, god,” Jean said.

            “Hmph,” Levi said.

            “So, uh,” Jean starting, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “You and Eren, huh?”

            Levi smirked. “Yup, me and Eren.”

            Jean frowned slightly. “I never realized that Eren was into you. He gave any indication at all that he was even slightly into you.”

            “Well, I can promise you he is if last night is any indication,” Levi replied. Jean blushed, waving his hands.

            “Dude, I did not need to hear that!” he cried. “But, uh… so you guys have… well… y’know!”

            “Y’know what?” Levi asked innocently. Jean looked flustered, his cheeks dusted with pink.

            “Well, like, when you said last night, I just thought… not that I want to know but… I was just… wondering and… yeah,” he finished lamely.

            “Oh, you’re asking what we did last night?” Levi said cockily. “Don’t be embarrassed, plenty of people want to know what I’m like in bed. I’ve heard that some of the cheerleaders even write fanfictions about me jumping them.”

            “Oh, god, no that’s not what I meant!” Jean exclaimed frantically. “I just wanted to know if-”

            “No worries, I completely understand, hun,” Levi said, slipping into his stereotypical gay persona. “And, let me just say, last night was absolutely divine. Eren on his back for me, begging for me to fuck him, screaming my name until he was hoarse, mmm, mmm I get hard just thinking about it.”

            Jean gasped eyes glazing over slightly. Levi would bet just about anything that the pervert was getting a boner just imagining it.

            “I-I,” Jean stuttered, trying to compose himself. After a moment, his expression morphed into one of disgust. “Y-yeah right! You really expect me believe that Eren would let a short emo kid like you fuck his brains out! You don’t even deserve him! He doesn’t want you!” Levi’s eyes darkened.

            “What was that, Kirstein,” he said icily, his low voice juxtaposing with the fire burning in his eyes. The final bell rang, but neither student noticed, too engrossed in each other.

            “I mean, you sound like you’re just using him for sex! Everyone knows that you don’t _actually_ care about people, so why would Eren be any different? Is it even consensual? I’m sure if I asked him he’d say it was but that’s because you’re a manipulative bastard who’ll do whatever it takes no matter who he hurts in the process to get what you want! ”

            Levi saw red. His mind blanked out. _How dare he say that? How dare he imply that I don’t care about Eren, that I’m_ using _Eren?_ _Where the fuck is he coming from? If Eren didn’t want me then he wouldn’t have… he wouldn’t have… I…_

            Levi opened his eyes and looked around the classroom, dazed. Everyone was staring at him, jaws hanging open. Hanji was standing at the front of the classroom, a broken beaker at her feet as she gawked at him. Levi gulped before turning to the desk behind him. Jean was sprawled out on the ground below his desk, his face swelling as it turned rapidly to an angry shade of purple. His eyes were shut and his nose was bleeding onto the floor. Levi glanced down at his clenched fists, wincing in pain as he realized how sore they were. His knuckles were bruised and bloody.

            “Oops,” he said.

            “Class dismissed!” Hanji called shrilly. Levi glowered at her as he sat back down. He knew he wasn’t included in the dismissal. All around him, students slowly packed up, whispering to each other and trying to hang back long enough to see what happened next.

            “Out!” Hanji said, this time whapping a yardstick against her desk manically. This time, the students seemed to get the message and filed quickly out of the room.

            Finally, once the two of them were alone in the room (besides of course the passed out Jean,) Hanji spoke. “Erwin is _not_ going to be happy with you, short-stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is more of a background project, so I can't promise that I'll post super regularly but stay tuned for the next update cause I have some plans!


End file.
